Wrong place, right time
Wrong place, right time is a main storyline mission in IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange. To start this mission, Letters from America must be completed first. Introduction The Agency realizes that United Democratic Opposition won't stand a chance against Gazibagandov's forces if the rebels will fight on their own. So there's a little extra help on the way to Kyungastani islands - five battalions of ERL mercenaries will arrive from San Esperito to join the fight. With battle hardened men and women like these, UDO forces might at least get a little more competent. Rico welcomes his old friend, Esperanza, who is now a ''Brigadier General ''of the ERL, which became San Esperito's official armed forces. Things are not going well for her country however, because apparently it's almost as bad as it was with Mendoza's regime around. Many former guerillas went "freelance", working for the Agency as mercenaries. Sheldon interrupts them by radio call and tells that there's much work to do. There's a hidden underground base at Kovalevsk desert which contains hundreds of old Soviet armored vehicles. The Kyungstani military neglects this base since they are oversupplied with armored units anyway, and those at Kovalevsk bunker are not in "ideal" condition indeed. Still, with some repairs and maintenance done, at least half of them might be restored and used by the UDO forces to bolster it's ranks. The base is not heavily guarded and there's only a handful of soldiers in there, but the main problem is, they use a Russian-made electromagnetic FOW system similar to Corda Dracon: Centcom in Medici. So Rico has to infiltrate the base in a stealthcraft and reprogram the missiles to secure it. Walkthrough The mission is very similar to the Centcom generator deactivation events of JC3. The player must get to the Kovalevsk base undetected by using the Delta MV19 Meteor with its stealth capabilities. Approaching the bunker and nearby surface structures in any other (non-stealth) aircraft will result in a one-hit-kill by the defensive system's FOW. While within a "blind spot radius" of the said FOW, Rico must land his VTOL and proceed on foot to the control tower. There will be somewhat under ten Kyungastani soldiers, mostly riflemen, but they are pretty easy to dispose of. However once you reach the tower, three TechMach Kazaks will arrive to aid the defenders, so watch out for heavy machine guns and especially automatic grenade launchers they carry. There's also two Shinshillas which will unload another dozen of soldiers, but they are not as dangerous as mounted vehicles are. When Rico fends off reinforcements and disables the EMP missile system generator, Esperanza will arrive in the Agency's Shoshone helicopter to reprogram the system's core and redirect the weapon to engage Kyungastani forces. The player must protect her and fend off another wave of soldiers, arriving in two Kazaks and two more Shinshillas. And finally, a TechMach Hrom A will arrive to wipe the area clean with a barrage of missiles. At difficulties above "Normal", it might be quite dangerous, engaging player from half-a-mile away with dumb rocket volley-fire and using its deadly high-caliber machine guns up close. The best way to deal with it is to use any Bavarium missile if there's any left. If not, this battle might get quite challenging. After it's finished, the Defensive Perimeter goes online, and it's reprogrammed to fire at Kyungstani forces. Mission complete, Kovalesk bunker secured. Trivia *It's named after "Wrong place, right time" song by "the Fall". *This mission introduce a new concept of stealth vehicles which can be used to avoid SAM fire. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange